1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, and the like.
2. Related Art
To date, a printer that discharges ink, as an example of a liquid, from a nozzle formed on a liquid discharge section (recording head) onto a medium, such as paper, or the like so as to perform printing on the medium is known. Among printers of this type, there are printers provided with a cap for carrying out capping that changes an opening space of the nozzle of the liquid discharge section to a closed space (for example, JP-A-2014-69539).
In such a printer, capping the liquid discharge section is carried out so that a solvent component in the ink in the liquid discharge section is prevented from evaporating through the nozzle when printing is not performed.
Incidentally, in a printer such as that described above, the capping of the liquid discharge section is carried out with the termination of printing based on a print job, and thus if the next print job is input, it becomes necessary to, for example, release the capping of the liquid discharge section or to confirm whether or not an ink discharge defect has occurred before printing based on the next print job is started. That is to say, even if the next print job is input, it is not possible to start printing based on the next print job early, and thus the print efficiency (throughput) might deteriorate.
In this regard, the above-described circumstances are not limited to printers, but are generally common to liquid discharge apparatuses that discharge liquid toward a medium in accordance with a liquid discharge job.